


Travaux en Cours

by Kittycattycat



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, this is literally just OCs like no one from the movie actually appears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, but with original characters. Also more complicated because it can be. Self-fulfilling garbage.





	1. Chaos Traité Soi-même

An amused chuckle fell from Kartier’s lips as he absentmindedly chatted with the woman standing across from him. She was obviously interested in him, but he found no sort of fascination with her. As soon as he felt he was bored with her, he excused himself from the conversation.

He listened to the rhythmic sound his shoes tapping on the marble floor, enjoying the familiar noise. His hair bounced up and down to the beat of his steps as he passed through the crowd with ease, everyone moving out of his way to keep from angering him. 

A smirk crossed his face as the crowd parted through the middle, everyone, save for the few drunkards near the back, went silent, all of their attention on the prince. Finally, with a last click of his heel, he came to a stop just a few feet from the large front entrance to his castle. Casting a glance to make sure every ounce of attention was on himself, Kartier opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could even manage a single word, there was a weak knock on the door. 

Kartier sneered as everyone, including himself, turned to the door. He snatched at the handle and roughly pulled the door open to glared at whoever had knocked. At first, he had glanced out at eye-level, but they slowly fell down to his feet. A small shaking woman, covered by only a few cloths, sat in the beyond freezing landscape. 

The woman let out a soft wheeze before she spoke, her voice hoarse and frail, “Sir, I… I wish to offer you something, but I have very little. Will you accept what I bring you?” 

From inside the worn satchel at her side, she brought out a small red rose, petals beautiful and lush as if it had come from his own garden.

Kartier let out a laugh, although not filled with light-heartedness. “What use would I have for such a small rose? Begone, old woman! You are unwanted in this party!”

“But sir, I…” she began, quickly stopping herself as she saw the sour look on the prince’s face.

“Leave this castle at once!” he shouted once more.

The woman’s eyebrows drew together as she frowned, “Ungrateful. Rude. Why should I want to be in such a place as this? Perhaps it is you who is graced by my presence!”

“Why would I be graced by such a pathetic being as yourself?” Kartier’s voice faltered slightly. He shouldn’t be worried, but yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right here.

It started with a faint glow. Such a thing was possible, as it seemed. Then, as he was about to have her forcibly removed, a much brighter light returned in its place. The light seemed to swirl and coil around her form in such a way it could be nothing less than sorcery. 

Those who had continued to watch the scene unfold screamed in horror. Mobs dashed towards the back entrance, the windows, anywhere to escape from this. By the end, not a soul but the family servants remained.

Kartier wished he could run, but it felt as if he could not move. What a time to be frozen in fear.

The woman (Creature? Being? He could not tell...) had transformed from a delicate old lady into a beautiful and grand enchantress.

Kartier could only fall to his knees and bow, “Please,” he begged pitifully to her, “please, forgive me.”

She could only shake her head, a lock of blonde hair sweeping down in front of her face, “I’m afraid I cannot. You have brought this upon yourself.”

Kartier was left speechless. There was nothing he could do.

The enchantress clenched her fist and looked down upon the prince, “You must accept your punishment.”

As the light had once engulfed her, it now engulfed him. Sharp pains spread throughout his entire body as the light began to dissipate. He let out a desperate screech, only to find himself unable. A roar escaped his throat as the feeling of claws growing out of his fingertips sent pain shooting up his arms. He could feel himself becoming warmer, something soft and fur-like brushing against himself everywhere. As soon as he thought the pain may be over, an intense fire seemed to begin on his scalp as long, spiraling horns grew. 

He shook violently as it ended, finally managing to lift himself from the ground. He caught a glimpse of himself in the large mirror near the front entrance and roared once more. This is what he was now.

The enchantress spoke softly, her voice being heard by all that had been in the castle. “You have until the last petal falls from this rose to turn human. You must fall in love with another, and they must feel the same towards you for you and your servants to turn back to your original forms. If you fail to do so, everything shall fall to shambles.”

With those few, but straight-forward, instructions, she disappeared into the snow-covered haze of the outside world.

The small rose fell gently to the ground, resting easy among the flurry. Kartier’s now beast-like hands picked it up, afraid to bring any ruin to the tiny flower.

He took it and bolted for somewhere far off from the entrance. Where could he hide it? The thought of the west wing came to him. That was where the flower could be protected.

He searched the west wing, finding a tall glass cover. He rested the rose on a small, round table, and slowly placed the cover over it. As he did, a single petal fell. He growled angrily, feeling the castle beginning to crumble beneath his feet.

He lurched forward, tearing through a painting that had formerly been of his family. It didn't matter, it no longer depicted himself anymore.


	2. Bonjour

With a near inaudible huff, Mainne closed the door to her family’s home and began to walk down the stairs, book in hand. She threw open the garden gate without so much as a moment's pause. 

She hummed a slight tune as she walked down the semi-crowded street, eventually turning it into a full-blown song she sung under her breath, “Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day just like the one before. Little town full of little people, waking up just to say-”

The town clock rang out loudly, signaling that it was proper morning time. A few neighbors threw open their windows, “Bonjour!”

She hissed. Their window hinges needed oiling badly, they squeaked so horribly it was maddening.

“There goes the baker with his trays like always,” Mainne continued, “the same old bread and rolls to sell.”

She swerved through the now fully populated street, trying her best not to knock into anyone she hadn't already marked undesirable, “Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor, provincial town.”

“Good morning, Mainne!” called out an older gentleman.

“Good morning, Monsieur Jean,” she replied through gritted teeth, a fake smile awkwardly plastered to her face, “lost something?”

“Well, I think so,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his head and shrugging, “but I seem to have forgotten what it was. Ah well, I'm sure it'll come to me. Where are you going this morning?”

She lifted the book she carried in her hand to show the other, “Just going down to Pére Robert to return this.”

“Sounds boring,” he shrugged.

Mainne simply grunted and continued to walk, shoving away a rude man who’d attempted to flirt with her one too many times in the tavern.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a few women gathered together, attempting to inconspicuously point at her.

“Look, there she goes! That girl is strange, no question!”

“Cold and abrasive, but what a brain!”

“Never part of any crowd ‘cause her heads up in some clouds.”

One shook her head and looked away, “No denying she's a funny girl, that Mainne.”

After a bit more walking, she reached the market portion of the village.

A young lady meandered over towards a man selling breads and cheeses, resting her elbows on the table and giving him a distinctively rude look, “Bonjour, good day, how is your family?”

He glared back at her, “Bonjour, good day, how is your wife?”

She let out a noise of anger and swiped her arm angrily across his table, knocking over several loaves of bread and a cheese wheel, “I cannot believe-!”

Mainne simply kept walking and ignored whatever else happened, as entertaining as the whole exchange was to her. 

“I need six eggs…that's too expensive!” a woman not too far from her said.

“There must be more than this provincial life…” she continued humming.

Finally, she arrived at Pére’s small home and knocked lightly before opening the door. He knew she came every few days at this time, he didn't mind. 

“Bonjour!” Pére greeted, “How goes the reading?”

Mainne simply shrugged, “It’s quite good, but not my favorite. Do you have any new ones?”

“I'm afraid not, but you could always reread some of the old ones if you wish.”

She nodded and walked over to the small bookshelf attached to his wall, picking up a familiar title and placing it under her arm, “Merci, Pére.”

“Not a problem. Anytime, Mainne!”

“Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar!” a man whispered to his companion, “I wonder if she's very much sane…” he shook his head, “With a dreamy, far-off look, and her nose stuck in some book, what a puzzle to the rest of us is Mainne.”

“Now, it's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel,” the other responded, “but behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd.”

“Very different from the rest of us.”

“She's nothing like the rest of us,” he agreed.

“Very different from the rest of us is Mainne.”

Naevah, who had his elbow resting on his friend, Marco, spoke up, “Look at her, Marco,” he paused dramatically to steal a glance at Mainne, “my future wife.” He chuckled at the thought. “Mainne is the most beautiful girl in the village,” he turned back to Marco, “that makes her the best.”

“But she's so…well-read! And you're so…” he paused briefly, shifting uncomfortably, “…athletically inclined!”

He nodded along, a shit-eating grin ever present on his face. “Yes… Ever since the war, I’ve felt like I’ve been missing something. And she’s the only girl that’s given me that sense of…” he stopped, unsure of what to call it.

Marco hummed in thought, “Je ne sais quoi?”

Naevah laughed once more, “I have no idea what that means!” As Mainne passed by, the grin on his face grew larger. “Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said ‘oh, she's making me insane’.” He pushed off of leaning on Marco, sending him stumbling off the saddle a bit. “Here in town, there’s only she who is beautiful as me! I’m making plans to woo and marry Mainne!”

With a kick of his horse, Naevah was off down the hill, Marco trailing not far behind him. As quickly as he'd started, he forced his horse to stop in the middle of a crowded part of the street. People walking by gasped, and a few women, ashamed that they weren't wearing their best clothes to meet Naevah, ran inside to change. 

“Look, there he goes! Isn't he dreamy?” a woman asked, prodding her friend with her elbow, “Monseuir Naevah…isn't he cute?”

“Be still, my heart!”

One woman fanned herself, leaning against a nearby post, “I'm hardly breathing!”

“He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!”

A younger woman ran up to him as he stepped off his horse, blocking his path, “Bonjour!”

“Eh…pardon,” he murmured as he shoved her out of the way.

Mainne frantically sped up as she noticed who it was that stood behind her, clutching her book like a lifeline.

All around her, the crowd continued chatting loudly, making it almost impossible to discern any voices from each other. As Naevah, and, of course, Marco, tailed after her, the large marketplace offered her the safety of camouflage.

“There must be more than this provincial life…”

“Just watch, I’m going to make Mainne my wife!” Naevah called out through the crowd, explaining what his plans were to others around him.

“Look, there she goes!” someone nearby said quite loudly, “That girl is strange but special!”

A shopkeeper shook his head, “A most curious mademoiselle.”

“It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't fit quite in. ‘Cause she really is a funny girl.”

“A beauty but a funny girl.”

“She really is a funny girl, that Mainne!”

Now practically running through the small village streets, Mainne finally manage to make it home. She's just ten feet from the gate when she hears a familiar smarmy voice from behind her.

“Oh, Mainne,” Naevah spoke as he laid himself on the metal gate of Mainne’s little garden, “where do you think you’re running off to?”

“Go home, Naevah,” she commanded, quickly opening the rusty gate door before slamming it shut behind her.

“No need to be so rude, Mainne! After all, this place will become our home as soon as I marry you!” He smiled as he failed to open the gate a few times. This went on for about five seconds before it opened for him.

“I'll marry you when the sun begins revolving around earth!”

Naevah, admittedly, didn’t understand what that meant. In his mind, the earth was already spinning around the sun…soooo that was a yes in his book! “C’mon, we’ll get married, have two beautiful children…” The list went on in Naevah’s mind. When they got married, he would explain the rest.

“Never!” she spat violently at him.

“You know you love me,” he grinned, stepping on and around the many vegetables in her family’s garden.

As fast as her body allows, Mainne runs up to her door and flings it open. Just as she's about to slam it closed and promptly lock it, a foot manages to wedge itself in between the door and the doorframe.

“You’ll confess your love one of these days!” Naevah spoke as he held his foot there. Mainne closed the door tighter and tighter until he removed his foot, where she finally closed the door and locked it.


End file.
